one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ONE MINUTE MELEE: Neva vs Papyrus/@comment-25968390-20160525062621/@comment-25968390-20160525171911
Out of all people who can't get over my fights being "bad" as he believes, why do you say my fights suck, Quaunt? And don't say an excuse like (Obscure character beats Popular character); many others do it and are positively received, so stop the blatant hypocrisy please. Anyways... 1. "Not FLAMEWARRING because you point out crap?" Just look at how many offensive comments were made overnight, none funny, none approving at the fight. I do NOT want this to happen again with Chara vs Emrakul. 2. I call shenanigans on knives that are useless in the First Person Shooter genre most of the time, but are more powerful than God in RPGs (I can empathize with JRPGS, which UNDERTALE is not.). No offense to a commercially successful genre... 3. Corona of Wonderful World is a Swordswoman with iaido properties (Doesn't use a Katana mind you.) that uses Holy Magic for combat. Her Original Ability allows her a myriad of moves in addition to her main moveset. She can heal, shield, among other misc. crap. Actually, even with Soul Manipulation, even if Corona damages... Who cares? 4. I don't give a shit about the OOC excuse; besides, there's Rule 34, WHICH IS WAY WORSE. Sure it's non-canon like this fight, but it's also more offensive than this fight. PWN'D. This fight was meant in good fun, like Lilica of ARCANA HEART. Also, stop with the "Edgy Anime Girl" offense, Homura Akemi is a Popular character, & she's far more popular and edgy than any of the females I ever used in my fights. FACT. 5. If one said beating Asriel is easy, yet can't be damaged, why the hell did Toby Fox put him in?! Story? 6. I'm on nobody's side on this. But I still need physical evidence that he is a Badguy. He stated he was standing up for himself, what does that tell you? He's innocent. Realize this: He's not a troll. You people don't realize this because you're causing a conspiracy on Wikia, WHICH SHOULD FUCKING GET YOU ALL BANNED FROM WIKIA COMPLETELY. I don't want the thought in my conscious, and neither should anyone reading this. 7. You're assuming I express fear towards a work of fiction. For the record, I've seen stuff way worse (And been through. Not. Going. There.). 8. You're never going to believe me anyway, but Neva is actually at least adult aged, at least in Japan (She's either 18 or 19.). Another thing you'll never believe me on is that I plan out my fights to go either way (If Papyrus won, it would be because Neva doesn't have anything to heal with; even more so, the bones would've been too much as a Blue SOUL. Now who's being more of a hater? I don't hate UNDERTALE; just the idiot fanbase that overhypes it beyond human belief. If this were VS Battle Wiki, I'd be Neutral... So now you know what my responses are, I'd like to apologize for this fight. I'm not proud of it either, but I just want to ensure you guys that I now know what to do with Chara vs Emrakul. For once Quaunt, I have to thank you. Really.